


скажи не молчи

by bazarova



Series: салон пирсинга и татуировки «Ван Ге Пак Ге» [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Им ещё тысячу лет назад нужно было об этом поговорить.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Series: салон пирсинга и татуировки «Ван Ге Пак Ге» [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070684
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	скажи не молчи

**Author's Note:**

> есть у нас традиция с друзьями приносить под новый год (стеклянных) жекбомов

— Заходи, — подталкивает Джексон в спину широко зевающего Джебома, когда дверь с тонким писком открывается. В прихожей навалены кучей кроссовки, Джебом, конечно, в потёмках о них тут же спотыкается и чертыхается. Джексон щелкает кнопкой выключателя и носком ботинка сдвигает свою обувь к стене, где аккуратными рядками стоят начищенные туфли Джинёна.

Джебом разувается, небрежно отпинывает свои стоптанные кеды в угол и уходит вглубь тускло освещённой комнаты, где скидывает с плеча сумку с ноутбуком, потом выворачивается из толстовки и со стоном умирающего кита валится на разложенный на полу матрас. И больше не двигается.

— В душ пойдёшь? — Джексон бережно пристраивает чужой тубус с чертежами на кресле, которое они с Джинёном используют вместо не поместившейся в квартиру книжной полки, спихивает куда-то за спинку свои брошенные грязные джинсы и прячет несколько носков, затерявшихся между учебниками по психологии и педиатрии. Шкаф для одежды у них всего один, и весь забит джинёновыми свитерами и наглаженными рубашками, так что свои вещи Джексон обычно бросает куда придётся.

Джебом протестующе мычит и, подтянув ноги к груди, сворачивается креветкой. На одном его носке зияет дырка. Джексон присаживается рядом, щекочет торчащую сквозь прореху пятку пальцем и хихикает, получив по голове своей же подушкой.

— Даже есть не будешь?

Джебом нервно отдергивает ногу и, зарываясь носом в матрас, бубнит:

— Спать. Ничего больше не хочу.

— Спать так спать, — Джексон набрасывает на него одеяло и, наклонившись ниже, чмокает звонко за ухом.

Джебом отрубается сразу же, дыхание его выравнивается, а мышцы расслабляются. Джексон сидит с ним недолго, по старой привычке слушает, как он дышит, убирает от его лица упавшие пряди волос и поправляет одеяло, чтобы ступни прикрывало и голые плечи. По полу сильно тянет. Джинён, наверное, утром опять оставил кухонное окно открытым.

Стараясь не разбудить сопящего Джебома, Джексон тихонько поднимается и топает на кухню, походя ударяясь мизинцем о косяк. Острая боль прошивает его от пальца до самой макушки, хочется грязно выругаться и треснуть пару раз кулаком в стену. Джебом за спиной что-то бубнит сквозь сон, Джексон втягивает голову в плечи и быстренько прошмыгивает на кухню, прыгает там на одной ноге, то и дело ойкая, и зло задвигает до конца и правда чуть приоткрытую оконную створку. Хлопок расходится по тихой квартире, и Джексон прислушивается к чужой возне в соседней комнате. Разбудил или нет? Проходит минута, потом ещё одна, Джебом перестаёт ворочаться на матрасе, и снова воцаряется тишина, прерываемая только гудящим холодильником и капелью из подтекающего крана.

Коротая вечер на крошечной кухне, Джексон доедает остатки мяса, скидывает родителям в чат фотки купленных накануне билетов на самолёт до Гонконга, спрашивает у Джинёна, точно ли ему есть где переночевать сегодня, а если есть, то не мог бы он там же поспать и завтра, а лучше до самого понедельника. Ответа долго нет, и Джексон успевает искупаться и выволочь с захламленного балкона свой побитый жизнью чемодан, прежде чем телефон гудит, оповещая о нескольких входящих. В первом — "Не наглей" и угрюмый смайлик, а уже в следующем — "Ладно, что-нибудь придумаю".

Спать он уходит ближе к полуночи. Переминается с ноги на ногу, выбирая между матрасом, занятым раскинувшимся по всей поверхности Джебомом, и джинёновой до противного аккуратно заправленной кроватью. Мешать уставшему Джебому не хочется, но за осквернение своей неприкосновенной кровати Джинён голову оторвёт.

Джексон как-то умудряется примоститься на самый край матраса так, чтобы не столкнуть случайно Джебома с другой стороны и самому не оказаться на полу. Джебом вздыхает и переворачивается на бок, утыкаясь холодным носом Джексону в шею, и машинально двигается ближе. Мёрзнет. Джексон сдергивает всё-таки с чужой кровати пушистый плед и накрывается им по самые глаза. Джинён переживёт.

Просыпается он как-то рывком, резко выныривает из сна и никак не может сообразить, что его разбудило. Старенькие электронные часы показывают половину четвёртого ночи. Спать бы ещё да спать. Джексон вытягивает затёкшие от неудобной позы ноги, сталкивая ком одеяла на пол, и только потом понимает, чего, а точнее кого, не хватает.

Джебом обнаруживается сидящим за кухонным столом спиной ко входу перед мерцающим экраном открытого ноутбука с чертежом его курсового проекта экстерьера библиотеки. Волосы всё ещё влажные после душа и торчат в разные стороны, уши заткнуты наушниками. Рядом с ноутбуком — варварски вскрытая упаковка рамена, который Джебом грызёт прямо так, сухим, роняя на пол крошки. Хруст, наверно, даже соседям слышен.

— Ты должен спать, а не портить зрение и желудок, — Джексон сжимает его плечи и устраивает подбородок на макушке. И тут же жалеет об этом, потому что перепуганный неожиданным прикосновением Джебом подпрыгивает на месте вместе с табуретом, и Джексон получает аккурат по зубам.

— Сдурел?! — Джебом рывком вытаскивает наушники и, будто удара по зубам мало, пихает кулаком Джексону под рёбра. А потом, переведя дух, поднимается на ноги и включает верхний свет. — Дай посмотреть. Больно?

Джексон морщится и осторожно проводит языком по зубам во рту. Вроде бы все на месте, но и правда больно.

— Жить буду.

Джебом трогает осторожно его подбородок прохладными кончиками пальцев. Кивает, удовлетворённый осмотром, дёргает походя его за мочку уха и, кажется, собирается засесть обратно за свои уже набившие оскомину даже Джексону чертежи.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, до сдачи курсача ещё неделя. Дай себе подышать хоть немного, — Джексон дотягивается до ноутбука первым, жмёт быстро по кнопке «Сохранить» и решительно захлопывает крышку под джебомовы вопли. — Я всё сохранил, честное слово.

После того грандиозного скандала, когда он одним таким движением угробил Джебому финальный рендер, шедший к тому моменту четвёртый час, Джексон быстро выучил нужные кнопки для сохранения файлов во всех этих его сложных программах для архитекторов.

— Я там ошибся, не нужно было сохранять… — Джебом растирает устало лицо ладонями. — Но что уж теперь.

Сдвинув ноутбук в сторону, он взгромождается на жалобно скрипнувший под его весом стол, однажды ставший жертвой джексоновой задницы, и, притянув Джексона к себе ближе, спрашивает:

— Зубы-то целы?

— Проверь сам, — отвечает Джексон ему в самые губы и терпеливо ждёт, поглядывая на него из-под полуприкрытых век. Он не целует сам, позволяет Джебому решать, чего он хочет и хочет ли вообще, только кладет осторожно ладонь на шею. Поцеловать его, по правде, хочется безумно. Они не виделись очень долго, занятые каждый своими экзаменами и бесконечными пересдачами, и теперь Джексона ведёт просто от самой возможности так вот стоять рядом.

Джебом целует его как-то неуверенно, словно сомневается, правильно ли понял намёк, и теперь так вот неуклюже спрашивает разрешение. Он смелеет понемногу, стоит Джексону открыться ему, вздрагивает, когда они сталкиваются языками, и стонет тихо на выдохе. У Джексона от звука его голоса срывает тормоза, он наваливается сильнее, забыв напрочь про покалеченный стол под ними, неаккуратно кусается и смело трогает Джебома под футболкой. В какой-то момент он даже думает, что сегодня у них получится, точно получится, потому что Джебом тоже соскучился, тоже жадно цепляется за него и крепко сжимает Джексона бёдрами по бокам, не давая и шанса отодвинуться.

Всё резко меняется, стоит Джебому спустить ладони Джексону на взмокшую поясницу, а потом и ещё чуть ниже. Он дёргается вдруг всем телом, будто только теперь понимает, что они делают, и Джексон практически физически чувствует зарождающиеся где-то глубоко внутри Джебома сопротивление и панику. Джексон зажмуривается, пытается сам с собой договориться, на миг сжимает объятья крепче, отмечая, как Джебом весь каменеет в его руках, и через силу разрывает поцелуй, делает шаг назад. Нет значит нет.

Кухня маленькая, но они всё равно умудряются оставить между собой пару километров. Чтобы наверняка не коснуться друг друга, чтобы не увидеть то, что написано на лицах.

Паника, вина, волнение. Разочарование, желание, неудовлетворение.

Они долго молчат и избегают зрительного контакта. Джексон ощущает себя полным мудаком, хотя ничего и не сделал. Это чувство становится сильнее, когда Джебом, так и сидящий на столе, тихо говорит:

— Извини.

Джексон ловит Джебома за руку, когда он слезает и пытается уйти. Им ещё тысячу лет назад нужно было об этом поговорить.

— Я не сделаю ничего, чего ты не захочешь.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал то, чего не хочешь сам.

Чужой голос звучит резко и сердито, но ярость эта направлена вовсе не на Джексона. Это сначала сбивает с толку, слова оседают в голове бессмысленной кучей, и смысл фразы ускользает, а потом всё как-то разом встаёт на свои места.

С самого начала они много говорят о чувствах и границах. Джебома. Возможно, это и правда больше похоже на терапию, которой Джексон учится на психфаке, чем на искреннюю заботу. Возможно, он и правда перестарался. Возможно, говорить о границах и чувствах своих тоже было нужно.

До этого самого момента он был уверен, что узнал за два с лишним года о Джебоме всё, думал, что влез к нему под самую кожу и даже глубже, думал, что точно знает, как для него лучше. Но выходит, как и в этих его сложных архитектурных программах, знаком только с одной лишь кнопкой «Сохранить». Да и на ту, на самом деле, не всегда стоит жать.

Джексон чувствует себя уже не столько мудаком, сколько обычным придурком. И, прежде чем Джебом ещё что-то себе надумает, теснит его настойчиво, пока они снова не упираются в стол позади. Целует в шею, цепляет чувствительно зубами мочку уха с серёжками и, надеясь, что это не прозвучит слишком уж угрожающе, шепчет:

— Слушай, сейчас я во всех подробностях расскажу, чего мне хочется.

***

— Джинён нас убьёт, когда узнает, что мы сделали на его кровати, — бубнит Джебом. Он лежит на груди Джексона и, смешно морща нос, то и дело сдувает лезущую в глаза чёлку. Всё ещё очень горячий, пахнущий и липкий от пота. Безумно красивый с остатками румянца на скулах и наливающимся засосом у самого кадыка. Джексон, если честно, готов провести вот так если и не остаток жизни, то остаток недели точно.

— Зато стол остался цел.

— Кончину стола он, думаю, пережил бы, — Джебом сонно прикрывает глаза, — а кровать, боюсь, сожжёт. И нас вместе с ней.

Джебом всё никак не засыпает, он вроде начинает дремать, но раз за разом тревожно вздрагивает, как бывает, когда снится, что падаешь с высоты в пугающее никуда. На очередном таком круге он раздражённо вздыхает и, взяв несмело Джексона за руку, оставляет попытки уснуть совсем.

— Что я буду делать, когда ты уедешь? — спрашивает он глухо.

— Всего две недели, — Джексон обнимает его крепче и проводит ободряюще пальцем по влажному затылку, — ты даже соскучиться не успеешь. Я вернусь как раз к концу твоих экзаменов. Хочешь, потом съездим вместе к морю?

Неопределённо пожав плечами, Джебом шумно вдыхает носом и медленно выдыхает ртом.

— Что я буду делать, когда ты уедешь насовсем?..

Вопрос повисает в воздухе на миг, а потом обрушивается сверху бетонной плитой. Раздавливает, расплющивает. Джексон пережидает это удушающее ощущение, не двигается, прокручивает фразу в голове то так, то эдак, ищет ответ не только для Джебома, снова притихшего, но и для себя, никогда об этом даже не задумывающегося. Для него это всегда было чем-то очень далёким, чем-то, о чём можно пока не думать, не тратить зазря силы и нервы, а просто жить тем, что есть.

Наверное, стоило бы так и сказать, мол, это не скоро ещё, впереди у них куча времени и, прежде чем настанет пора Джексону уезжать домой, они что-нибудь придумают. Джексон обязательно что-нибудь придумает.

Наверное, так и стоило бы, но Джебом уже спит. Переложил с больной головы на здоровую и тут же отключился. Всё правильно, Джексон сам его этому научил.

Джексон лежит без сна, следит за ползущей по полу, а потом и по стене, полосой света, слушает, как Джебом дышит, и держит его за руку. Джебому что-то снится, что-то тревожное, что заставляет его беспокойно сжимать челюсть до скрипа и не дает вдохнуть нормально.

Джексон знает, что ему больно. Он торопится его разбудить. И сразу целует.


End file.
